langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Războiul lumilor/4
Română Capitolul IV CILINDRUL SE DESCHIDE Când m-am întors pe câmp, soarele apunea. Dinspre Woking veneau în grabă grupuri răzleţe. Câţiva inşi se întorceau. Mulţimea din jurul gropii crescuse cam la vreo două sute de persoane şi se detaşa, neagră, pe galbenul de lămâie al cerului. Se auzeau glasuri ridicate şi părea că în jurul gropii începuse un fel de luptă. În timp ce mă apropiam, auzii glasul lui Stent: — Daţi-vă înapoi! Daţi-vă înapoi! Un băiat veni către mine în fugă. — Se mişcă, îmi zice din treacăt, se deşurubează de tot. Asta nu-mi place. O şterg acasă. Mi-am continuat drumul către grupul de oameni. Erau într-adevăr, îmi închipui, două sau trei sute de oameni, care se înghionteau şi se îmbulzeau unii într-alţii, cele câteva femei nefiind în nici un caz cele mai puţin active. — A căzut în groapă! strigă cineva. — Daţi-vă înapoi! strigară mai mulţi. Mulţimea se agita, şi mi-am croit drum prin mijlocul ei. Toţi păreau extrem de surescitaţi. Un bâzâit neobişnuit venea din groapă. — Ascultă! îmi zise Ogilvy. Ajută-ne să-i dăm înapoi pe idioţii ăştia. Nu ştim ce poate fi în Obiectul acesta blestemat! Un tânăr, cred că era un băiat de prăvălie din Woking, şedea pe cilindru, încercând să se caţăre din nou afară din groapă. Mulţimea îl împinsese acolo. Capătul cilindrului continua să se deşurubeze din interior. Apăruse aproape o jumătate de metru de ghivent strălucitor. Cineva se împiedică de mine, şi eram gata să fiu aruncat pe capacul cilindrului. M-am întors, şi probabil în acelaşi timp ghiventul ajunsese la capăt, căci capacul cilindrului căzu pe pietriş, cu un zgomot puternic. M-am proptit cu cotul în omul din spatele meu şi mi-am întors din nou capul spre Obiectul acela. O clipă, deschiderea circulară păru perfect neagră. Aveam soarele în ochi. Cred că toţi se aşteptau să vadă ieşind un om — poate oarecum diferit de oamenii pământeni, dar totuşi, în părţile sale esenţiale, un om. Eu, cel puţin, aşa credeam. Dar, privind, am văzut imediat mişcându-se ceva în umbră: nişte mişcări agitate şi nelămurite, una deasupra celeilalte, şi două discuri luminoase, ca nişte ochi. Apoi din mijlocul încolăcit se desfăşură ceva care semăna cu un mic şarpe cenuşiu, cam de grosimea unui baston, şi şerpui în aer spre mine — şi apoi încă unul. M-a cuprins deodată un fior. Se auzi, în spatele meu, ţipătul puternic al unei femei. M-am întors pe jumătate, continuând să-mi ţin ochii fixaţi asupra cilindrului, din care ieşeau alte tentacule, şi am început să-mi croiesc drum înapoi de la marginea gropii. Pe feţele oamenilor din jurul meu uimirea făcea loc groazei. Se auzeau în toate părţile exclamaţii nearticulate. Toată lumea se dădea înapoi. Băiatul de prăvălie se forţa să iasă de pe marginea gropii. M-am trezit singur, şi am văzut oamenii alergând, pe partea cealaltă a gropii, şi Stent printre ei. Am privit din nou spre cilindru şi m-a cuprins o groază de nestăpânit. Am rămas împietrit, cu ochii aţintiţi într-acolo. O masă rotundă, mare şi cenuşie, cam de mărimea unui urs, se ridica încet şi cu dificultate din cilindru. Când ajunse afară, în lumină, străluci ca o piele udă. Doi ochi mari, de culoare închisă, mă priveau ţintă. Masa care îi înconjura, capul acelei fiinţe, era rotundă şi avea, s-ar putea spune, o faţă. Sub ochi era o gură, ale cărei margini fără buze tremurau, se agitau, lăsând să picure salivă. Întreaga creatură palpita şi gâfâia convulsiv. Un apendice slab şi tentacular se şi încleştase de marginea cilindrului, iar altul se legăna în aer. Cei care nu au văzut niciodată un marţian viu cu greu îşi pot imagina groaza neasemuită pe care o producea aspectul lui. Gura ciudată, în formă de V cu buza de sus ascuţită, absenţa frunţii, absenţa unei bărbii sub buza inferioară în formă de colţ, tremurul neîncetat al acestei guri, grupul tentaculelor de meduză, respiraţia agitată a plămânilor într-o atmosferă străină, dificultatea evidentă şi chinuitoare a mişcărilor, din cauza forţei mai mari de gravitaţie a pământului — şi mai ales extraordinara intensitate a ochilor imenşi — toate erau vii, intense, neomeneşti, diforme şi monstruoase. Pielea brună, ca unsă cu grăsime, părea spongioasă, şi în prudenţa stângace a mişcărilor încete era ceva extrem de scârbos. Încă de la această primă întâlnire, de la prima aruncătură de ochi, am fost copleşit de dezgust şi teamă. Deodată, monstrul dispăru. Se clătină pe marginea cilindrului şi alunecă înăuntru, cu un zgomot ca şi când ar fi căzut o masă mare de piele. L-am auzit scoţând un ţipăt ascuţit şi ciudat, şi imediat în umbra deschizăturii apăru o altă creatură asemănătoare. M-am întors şi, alergând nebuneşte, m-am îndreptat către primul grup de copaci, cam la o sută de metri distanţă; dar alergam oblic şi poticnindu-mă, căci nu puteam să-mi dezlipesc privirile de la acest spectacol. M-am oprit acolo, printre câţiva pini tineri şi drobiţe, gâfâind şi aşteptând să văd ce se va mai întâmpla. Câmpul din jurul gropilor de nisip era presărat de oameni, care şedeau ca şi mine îngroziţi şi pe jumătate fascinaţi, privind ţintă la aceste făpturi sau mai curând la grămada de pietriş de pe marginea gropii în care se aflau ele. Şi atunci, îngrozindu-mă şi mai mult, am văzut un obiect negru şi rotund mişcându-se în sus şi în jos pe marginea gropii. Era capul băiatului de prăvălie care căzuse înăuntru, dar în lumina cerului de apus arăta ca un obiect mic şi negru. Reuşi să-şi scoată din groapă un umăr şi un genunchi, apoi alunecă din nou până când i se văzu numai capul. Deodată dispăru, şi mi s-a părut că aud un ţipăt slab. Am simţit pentru o clipă pornirea să mă întorc şi să-l ajut, dar frica m-a oprit. Apoi totul dispăru din vedere, ascuns în groapa adâncă şi după grămada de nisip pe care o ridicase căderea cilindrului. Cineva care ar fi venit pe drumul de la Chobham sau Woking ar fi rămas uimit văzând o mulţime de aproape o sută şi ceva de oameni care stăteau într-un cerc mare şi neregulat, în şanţuri, înapoia tufişurilor, în dosul porţilor şi gardurilor, vorbind prea puţin unii cu alţii, doar cu strigăte scurte şi nervoase, şi privind cu ochii ţintă spre câteva grămezi de nisip. Căruciorul cu bere rămăsese ca o epavă ciudată, negru în lumina soarelui arzător, iar în gropile de nisip se afla un şir de vehicule părăsite, ai căror cai mâncau din sacii atârnaţi de după gât, sau băteau cu copita în pământ. English Chapter 4. The Cylinder Unscrews When I returned to the common the sun was setting. Scattered groups were hurrying from the direction of Woking, and one or two persons were returning. The crowd about the pit had increased, and stood out black against the lemon-yellow of the sky—a couple of hundred people, perhaps. There were a number of voices raised, and some sort of struggle appeared to be going on about the pit. Strange imaginings passed through my mind. As I drew nearer I heard Stent's voice: "Keep back! Keep back!" A boy came running towards me. "It's a-movin'," he said to me as he passed—"a-screwin' and a-screwin' out. I don't like it. I'm a-goin' 'ome, I am." I went on to the crowd. There were really, I should think, two or three hundred people elbowing and jostling one another, the one or two ladies there being by no means the most active. "He's fallen in the pit!" cried someone. "Keep back!" said several. The crowd swayed a little, and I elbowed my way through. Every one seemed greatly excited. I heard a peculiar humming sound from the pit. "I say!" said Ogilvy; "help keep these idiots back. We don't know what's in the confounded thing, you know!" I saw a young man, a shop assistant in Woking I believe he was, standing on the cylinder and trying to scramble out of the hole again. The crowd had pushed him in. The end of the cylinder was being screwed out from within. Nearly two feet of shining screw projected. Somebody blundered against me, and I narrowly missed being pitched on to the top of the screw. I turned, and as I did so the screw must have come out, and the lid of the cylinder fell upon the gravel with a ringing concussion. I stuck my elbow into the person behind me, and turned my head towards the Thing again. For a moment that circular cavity seemed perfectly black. I had the sunset in my eyes. I think every one expected to see a man emerge—possibly something a little unlike us terrestrial men, but in all essentials a man. I know I did. But, looking, I presently saw something stirring within the shadow: grayish billowy movements, one above another, and then two luminous disks—like eyes. Then something resembling a little gray snake, about the thickness of a walking-stick, coiled up out of the writhing middle, and wriggled in the air towards me—and then another. A sudden chill came over me. There was a loud shriek from a woman behind. I half turned, keeping my eyes fixed upon the cylinder still, from which other tentacles were now projecting, and began pushing my way back from the edge of the pit. I saw astonishment giving place to horror on the faces of the people about me. I heard inarticulate exclamations on all sides. There was a general movement backward. I saw the shopman struggling still on the edge of the pit. I found myself alone, and saw the people on the other side of the pit running off, Stent among them. I looked again at the cylinder, and ungovernable terror gripped me. I stood petrified and staring. A big grayish, rounded bulk, the size, perhaps, of a bear, was rising slowly and painfully out of the cylinder. As it bulged up and caught the light, it glistened like wet leather. Two large dark-colored eyes were regarding me steadfastly. It was rounded, and had, one might say, a face. There was a mouth under the eyes, the lipless brim of which. quivered and panted, and dropped saliva. The body heaved and pulsated convulsively. A lank tentacular appendage gripped the edge of the cylinder, another swayed in the air. Those who have never seen a living Martian can scarcely imagine the strange horror of their appearance. The peculiar V-shaped mouth with its pointed upper lip, the absence of brow ridges, the absence of a chin beneath the wedge-like lower lip, the incessant quivering of this mouth, the Gorgon groups of tentacles, the tumultuous breathing of the lungs in a strange atmosphere, the evident heaviness and painfulness of movement, due to the greater gravitational energy of the earth—above all, the extraordinary intensity of the immense eyes—culminated in an effect akin to nausea. There was something fungoid in the oily brown skin, something in the clumsy deliberation of their tedious movements unspeakably terrible. Even at this first encounter, this first glimpse, I was overcome with disgust and dread. Suddenly the monster vanished. It had toppled over the brim of the cylinder and fallen into the pit, with a thud like the fall of a great mass of leather. I heard it give a peculiar thick cry, and forthwith another of these creatures appeared darkly in the deep shadow of the aperture. At that my rigor of terror passed away. I turned and, running madly, made for the first group of trees, perhaps a hundred yards away; but I ran slantingly and stumbling, for I could not avert my face from these things. There, among some young pine-trees and furze bushes, I stopped, panting, and waited further developments. The common round the sand-pits was dotted with people, standing, like myself, in a half-fascinated terror, staring at these creatures, or, rather, at the heaped gravel at the edge of the pit in which they lay. And then, with a renewed horror, I saw a round, black object bobbing up and down on the edge of the pit. It was the head of the shopman who had fallen in, but showing as a little black object against the hot western sky. Now he got his shoulder and knee up, and again he seemed to slip back until only his head was visible. Suddenly he vanished, and I could have fancied a faint shriek had reached me. I had a momentary impulse to go back and help him that my fears overruled. Everything was then quite invisible, hidden by the deep pit and the heap of sand that the fall of the cylinder had made. Any one coming along the road from Chobham or Woking would have been amazed at the sight—a dwindling multitude of perhaps a hundred people or more standing in a great irregular circle, in ditches, behind bushes, behind gates and hedges, saying little to one another, and that in short, excited shouts, and staring, staring hard at a few heaps of sand. The barrow of ginger-beer stood, a queer derelict, black against the burning sky, and in the sand-pits was a row of deserted vehicles with their horses feeding out of nose-bags or pawing the ground. Français IV. Le cylindre se dévisse Quand je revins à la lande, le soleil se couchait. Des groupes épars se hâtaient, venant de Woking, et une ou deux personnes s’en retournaient. La foule autour du trou avait augmenté, et se détachait noire sur le jaune pâle du ciel – deux cents personnes environ. Des voix s’élevèrent et il sembla se produire une sorte de lutte à l’entour du trou. D’étranges idées me vinrent à l’esprit. Comme j’approchais, j’entendis la voix de Stent qui s’écriait : « En arrière ! En arrière ! » Un gamin arrivait en courant vers moi : « Ça remue, me dit-il en passant, ça se dévisse tout seul. C’est du louche, tout ça, merci, je me sauve. » Je continuai ma route. Il y avait bien là, j’imagine, deux ou trois cents personnes se pressant et se coudoyant, les quelques femmes n’étant en aucune façon les moins actives. « Il est tombé dans le trou ! cria quelqu’un. – En arrière ! » crièrent des voix. La foule s’agita quelque peu, et en jouant des coudes je me frayai un chemin entre les rangs pressés. Tout ce monde semblait grandement surexcité. J’entendis un bourdonnement particulier qui venait du trou. « Dites donc, me cria Ogilvy, aidez-nous à maintenir ces idiots à distance. On ne sait pas ce qu’il peut y avoir dans cette diable de Chose. » Je vis un jeune homme, que je reconnus pour un garçon de boutique de Woking, qui essayait de regrimper hors du trou dans lequel la foule l’avait poussé. Le sommet du cylindre continuait à se dévisser de l’intérieur. Déjà cinquante centimètres de vis brillante paraissaient ; quelqu’un vint trébucher contre moi et je faillis bien être précipité contre le cylindre. Je me retournai, et à ce moment le dévissage dut être au bout, car le couvercle tomba sur les graviers avec un choc retentissant. J’opposai solidement mon coude à la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi et tournai mes regards vers la Chose. Pendant un moment cette cavité circulaire sembla parfaitement noire. J’avais le soleil dans les yeux. Je crois que tout le monde s’attendait à voir surgir un homme – possiblement quelque être un peu différent des hommes terrestres, mais, en ses parties essentielles, un homme. Je sais que c’était mon cas. Mais, regardant attentivement, je vis bientôt quelque chose remuer dans l’ombre – des mouvements incertains et houleux, l’un par-dessus l’autre – puis deux disques lumineux comme des yeux. Enfin, une chose qui ressemblait à un petit serpent gris, de la grosseur environ d’une canne ordinaire, se déroula hors d’une masse repliée et se tortilla dans l’air de mon côté – puis ce fut le tour d’une autre. Un frisson soudain me passa par tout le corps. Une femme derrière moi poussa un cri aigu. Je me tournai à moitié, sans quitter des yeux le cylindre hors duquel d’autres tentacules surgissaient maintenant, et je commençai à coups de coudes à me frayer un chemin en arrière du bord. Je vis l’étonnement faire place à l’horreur sur les faces des gens qui m’entouraient. J’entendis de tous côtés des exclamations confuses et il y eut un mouvement général de recul. Le jeune boutiquier se hissait à grands efforts sur le bord du trou, et tout à coup je me trouvai seul, tandis que de l’autre côté les gens s’enfuyaient, et Stent parmi eux. Je reportai les yeux vers le cylindre et une irrésistible terreur s’empara de moi. Je demeurai ainsi pétrifié et les yeux fixes. Une grosse masse grisâtre et ronde, de la grosseur à peu près d’un ours, s’élevait lentement et péniblement hors du cylindre. Au moment où elle parut en pleine lumière, elle eut des reflets de cuir mouillé. Deux grands yeux sombres me regardaient fixement. L’ensemble de la masse était rond et possédait pour ainsi dire une face : il y avait sous les yeux une bouche, dont les bords sans lèvres tremblotaient, s’agitaient et laissaient échapper une sorte de salive. Le corps palpitait et haletait convulsivement. Un appendice tentaculaire long et mou agrippa le bord du cylindre et un autre se balança dans l’air. Ceux qui n’ont jamais vu de Martiens vivants peuvent difficilement s’imaginer l’horreur étrange de leur aspect, leur bouche singulière en forme de V et la lèvre supérieure pointue, le manque de front, l’absence de menton au-dessous de la lèvre inférieure en coin, le remuement incessant de cette bouche, le groupe gorgonesque des tentacules, la respiration tumultueuse des poumons dans une atmosphère différente, leurs mouvements lourds et pénibles, à cause de l’énergie plus grande de la pesanteur sur la Terre et par-dessus tout l’extraordinaire intensité de leurs yeux énormes – tout cela me produisit un effet qui tenait de la nausée. Il y avait quelque chose de fongueux dans la peau brune huileuse, quelque chose d’inexprimablement terrible dans la maladroite assurance de leurs lents mouvements. Même à cette première rencontre, je fus saisi de dégoût et d’épouvante. Soudain le monstre disparut. Il avait chancelé sur le bord du cylindre et dégringolé dans le trou avec un bruit semblable à celui que produirait une grosse masse de cuir, je l’entendis pousser un singulier cri rauque et immédiatement après une autre de ces créatures apparut vaguement dans l’ombre épaisse de l’ouverture. Alors mon accès de terreur cessa. Je me détournai et dans une course folle m’élançai vers le premier groupe d’arbres, à environ cent mètres de là. Mais je courais obliquement et en trébuchant, car je ne pouvais détourner mes regards de ces choses. Parmi quelques jeunes sapins et des buissons de genêts, je m’arrêtai haletant, anxieux de ce qui allait se produire. La lande, autour du trou, était couverte de gens épars, comme moi à demi fascinés de terreur, épiant ces créatures, ou plutôt l’amas de gravier bordant le trou dans lequel elles étaient. Alors, avec une horreur nouvelle, je vis un objet rond et noir s’agiter au bord du talus. C’était la tête du boutiquier qui était tombé dans la fosse, et cette tête semblait un petit point noir contre les flammes du ciel occidental. Il parvint à sortir une épaule et un genou, mais il parut retomber de nouveau et sa tête seule resta visible. Soudain il disparut et je m’imaginai qu’un faible cri venait jusqu’à moi. Une impulsion irraisonnée m’ordonna d’aller à son aide, sans que je pusse surmonter mes craintes. Tout devint alors invisible, caché dans la fosse profonde et par le tas de sable que la chute du cylindre avait amoncelé. Quiconque serait venu par la route de Chobham ou de Woking eût été fort étonné de voir une centaine de gens environ en un grand cercle irrégulier dissimulés dans des fossés, derrière des buissons, des barrières, des haies, ne se parlant que par cris brefs et rapides, et les yeux fixés obstinément sur quelques tas de sable. La brouette de provisions, épave baroque, était restée sur le talus, noire contre le ciel en feu, et dans le chemin creux était une rangée de véhicules abandonnés, dont les chevaux frappaient de leurs sabots le sol ou achevaient la pitance d’avoine de leurs musettes. Deutsch 4. Der Zylinder öffnet sich Als ich auf die Weide zurückkehrte, ging die Sonne gerade unter. Zerstreute Gruppen Neugieriger eilten aus der Richtung von Woking heran, und einige Leute kehrten zurück. Die Menge um die Grube war angewachsen und hob sich schwarz von dem Zitronengelb des Himmels ab. Es waren ungefähr zweihundert Personen. Einige laute Stimmen waren zu hören und eine Art Kampf schien bei der Grube entbrannt zu haben. Die seltsamsten Vorstel-lungen kreuzten sich in meinem Kopf. Als ich mich näherte, hörte ich Stents Stimme: "Zurück! Zurück!" Ein Junge kam auf mich zugelaufen. "Es bewegt sich!" rief er mir im Vorübereilen zu, "es dreht sich, und dreht sich auf. Das gefällt mir nicht. Da gehe ich lieber nach Hause!" Ich kam näher zur Menge heran. Es mochten tatsächlich zwei- bis dreihun-dert Leute sein, die sich gegenseitig pufften und stießen. Jeder versuchte sich vorzuschieben und die anderen zurückzudrängen. Die wenigen Damen, die zugegen waren, blieben dabei nicht am wenigsten zurück. 14 "Er ist in die Grube gefallen!" rief einer. "Zurück!" schrieen andere. Der Haufen schwankte ein wenig, und ich arbeitete mich mit den Ellbogen durch. Alle schienen in höchster Aufregung zu sein. Aus der Grube heraus hörte man ein eigentümlich summendes Geräusch. "Ich bitte Sie!" rief Ogilvy, "helfen Sie mir, diese Narren zurückzudrängen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht, was in diesem verwünschten Ding steckt!" Ich sah einen jungen Mann (ich glaube, es war ein Kommis aus Woking) auf dem Zylinder stehen und sich bemühen, wieder aus dem Krater herauszu-kriechen. Die Menge hatte ihn hineingestoßen. Der Schlussteil des Zylinders wurde von innen heraus aufgeschraubt. Schon waren beinahe zwei Fuß der glänzenden Schraube sichtbar. Jemand stieß mich unversehens von rückwärts, und ich entging nur mit genauer Not der Gefahr, auf das Schraubenende zu stürzen. Ich wandte mich um, und in diesem Augenblick muss die Schraube herausgekommen sein. Der Deckel des Zylinders schlug mit Dröhnen auf den Kieselboden auf. Ich stieß meine Ellbogen gegen jemand hinter mir und wandte mich wieder dem Koloss zu. Einen Augenblick lang schien die kreisrunde Öffnung völlig schwarz. Der Glanz der sinkenden Sonne blendete meine Augen. Ich glaube, jeder erwartete einen Menschen auftauchen zu sehen - wahr-scheinlich ein wenig von uns irdischen Menschen unterschieden, aber im wesentlichen doch einen Menschen. Ich jedenfalls erwartete es. Aber als ich genauer hinblickte, bemerkte ich plötzlich, wie sich im Schatten etwas be-wegte, grau, in wellenförmigen Bewegungen, eines über dem andern. Und dann sah ich zwei glühende Scheiben wie Augen. Dann löste sich etwas, das einer kleinen grauen Schlange glich, etwa in der Stärke eines Spazierstockes, aus der sich windenden Masse los und schlängelte sich in der Luft gegen mich - und dann ein zweites. Mich fröstelte es plötzlich. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Frau laut kreischen. Ich drehte mich halb um, meine Blicke unverwandt auf den Zylinder geheftet, aus dem immer neue Fühler sich herauswanden. Dann begann ich, mir ei-nen Weg vom Rand der Grube zurückzubahnen. Ich sah, wie sich das Er-staunen in den Gesichtern der Leute in Entsetzen verwandelte. Von allen Seiten hörte ich wilde Schreie und Ausrufe. Ein allgemeines Zurückdrängen begann. Ich sah, wie der Kommis sich noch immer abmühte, aus der Grube herauszukommen. Dann sah ich mich allein und bemerkte, wie die Leute auf der anderen Seite der Grube flüchteten, unter ihnen Mr. Stent. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Zylinder zu, und ein unbändiger Schrecken ergriff mich. Wie versteinert stand ich da und starrte. 15 Ein großer, grauer und gedrungener Körper, ungefähr von der Größe eines Bären, erhob sich langsam und schwerfällig aus dem Zylinder. Als er sich aufrichtete und vom Licht beschienen wurde, glitzerte er wie nasses Leder. Mit seinen zwei großen, dunkelgefärbten Augen blickte das Geschöpf mich unverwandt an. Es hatte unter den Augen einen Mund, dessen Rand ständig zitterte und aus dem Speichel troff. Der Rumpf hob und senkte sich unter heftigem Keuchen. Ein schlankes fühlerartiges Anhängsel hielt den Rand des Zylinders umklammert, ein anderes schlängelte sich in der Luft. Wer nie einen lebenden Marsbewohner gesehen hat, wird sich kaum die grauenvolle Hässlichkeit seiner Erscheinung vorstellen können. Der seltsa-me V-förmige Mund mit seiner zugespitzten Oberlippe, die fehlenden Augen-brauen, das fehlende Kinn unter der keilförmigen Unterlippe, das unaufhör-liche Zittern des Mundes, die gorgonenartige Gruppe der Fühler, das ge-räuschvolle Atmen der Lungen in der fremden Atmosphäre, die augenfällige Schwerfälligkeit und Mühseligkeit der Bewegungen (ohne Zweifel eine Folge der größeren Gravitation der Erde), vor allem aber die außergewöhnliche In-tensität ihrer ungeheuren Augen - das alles zusammen verursachte eine Ü-belkeit, als ob man seekrank würde. Etwas Schwammiges war in ihrer öligen braunen Haut, und in der plumpen Bedächtigkeit ihrer schwerfälligen Bewe-gungen lag etwas unbeschreiblich Erschreckendes. Schon bei dieser ersten Begegnung, bei diesem ersten Anblick wurde ich von Ekel und Entsetzen überwältigt. Plötzlich verschwand das Monstrum. Es war über den Rand des Zylinders getaumelt und in die Grube gefallen, wo es aufschlug, als fiele eine große Menge Leders zur Erde. Ich hörte es einen seltsamen, dumpfen Schrei aus-stoßen, und in demselben Augenblick erschien ein zweites dieser Wesen in dem tiefen Schauen der Öffnung. Bei diesem Anblick verließ mich die Erstarrung, die der erste Schreck her-vorgerufen hatte. Ich drehte mich um und rannte wie besessen bis zur nächsten Baumgruppe, die etwa hundert Yards entfernt war. Aber ich lief kreuz und quer und stolperte alle Augenblicke, denn ich brachte es nicht über mich, meine Augen von jenen Vorgängen abzuwenden. Zwischen einigen jungen Fichten und Ginsterbüschen machte ich keuchend halt, um die weitere Entwicklung der Dinge abzuwarten. Die Weide rings um die Sandhügel war mit Leuten besät, die wie ich trotz des Grauens fasziniert dastanden und auf jene Geschöpfe oder vielmehr auf die Steinhaufen am Kraterrand starrten. Dann sah ich mit erneutem Entsetzen einen runden schwarzen Gegenstand, der an diesem Rand bald auftauchte, bald ver-schwand. Es war der Kopf jenes Kommis', der in die Grube gefallen war; er hob sich wie ein kleiner schwarzer Gegenstand vom glühenden Abendhim-mel ab. Jetzt brachte er Schultern und Knie herauf und wieder schien er zu-rückzugleiten, bis nur noch sein Kopf sichtbar war. Plötzlich verschwand auch dieser, und mir war, als hätte mich ein schwacher Schrei erreicht. 16 Ich hatte einen Augenblick die Eingebung, zurückzugehen und ihm zu hel-fen. Aber meine Furcht behielt die Oberhand. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu se-hen, da alles von der tiefen Grube und den Sandhaufen, die der Zylinder beim Aufprall gebildet hatte, verdeckt war. Wer jetzt die Straße entlang von Chobham oder Woking gekommen wäre, den hätte das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, in Erstaunen gesetzt: eine verstreute Menge von rund hundert oder mehr Leuten, in einem großen unregelmäßigen Kreis in Mulden, hinter Bü-schen, hinter Zäunen und Hecken stehend, kaum miteinander redend, und dann nur in kurzen erregten Rufen, und ohne Auslass auf einige Sandhau-fen starrend. Der Karren mit dem Ingwerbier, ein seltsames Überbleibsel, stach schwarz von dem glühenden Abendhimmel ab Bei den Sandgruben stand eine Reihe verlassener Fuhrwerke, deren Pferde aus Hafersäcken fra-ßen oder ungeduldig den Boden aufscharrten. Italiano 4. IL CILINDRO SI SVITA Quando tornai alla landa, era il tramonto. Gruppi sparsi venivano in fretta da Woking, e due o tre persone vi ritornavano. La folla intorno alla buca era aumentata - c'erano circa duecento persone - e spiccava come una massa scura contro il giallo pallido del cielo. C'era un certo clamore: si sarebbe detto che intorno alla buca si stesse svolgendo una specie di lotta. Strane immagini mi passarono per la mente. Mentre mi avvicinavo, udii la voce di Stent: - Indietro! State indietro! Un ragazzino correva verso di me. - Si sta muovendo! - mi disse nel sorpassarmi. - Si sta svitando per aprirsi! Non mi persuade per niente. Me ne vado a casa, io! Continuai a dirigermi verso la folla. C'erano davvero, credo, due o trecento persone che si davano gomitate e si spingevano, e le poche donne non erano certo le meno intraprendenti. - E' caduto nella buca! - gridò qualcuno. - State indietro! - gridarono altri. La folla ondeggiò un poco, e mi feci largo a forza di gomiti. Tutti sembravano eccitatissimi. Udii uscire dalla buca un curioso rumore soffocato. - Ehi! - disse Ogilvy. - Ci aiuti a tenere indietro questi imbecilli; non abbiamo la minima idea di quel che può esserci in questa dannata trappola! Vidi un giovanotto, credo che fosse un garzone di bottega di Woking, che stava in piedi sul cilindro e cercava di uscire dalla buca. La folla lo aveva fatto cadere. La sommità del cilindro si stava svitando dall'interno. Erano rimasti scoperti quasi cinquanta centimetri di vite lucida. Mi sentii spingere, e per poco non caddi su quel coperchio svitabile. Mi girai - e in quel momento l'operazione di svitamento doveva essere finita - e il coperchio del cilindro cadde sulla sabbia con uno strepito assordante. Diedi una gomitata alla persona che mi stava alle spalle e tornai a girarmi verso la cosa: per un momento, la cavità circolare mi parve completamente nera. Avevo il riflesso del sole negli occhi. Credo che tutti si aspettassero di veder emergere un uomo, probabilmente un po' diverso da noi uomini terrestri, ma «uomo» nelle sue caratteristiche principali. Certo, era questo che io mi aspettavo, ma, spiando attentamente, vidi qualcosa che si muoveva nell'ombra - tutta una serie di movimenti incerti, ondeggianti - poi due dischi luminosi che parevano occhi. Qualcosa che somigliava a un serpentello grigio, press'a poco delle dimensioni di un comune bastone da passeggio, si svolse dalla massa ondulante e si torse in aria verso di me, seguito da un altro. Fui preso da un brivido improvviso. Alle mie spalle, una donna urlò. Mi girai un po', seguitando a fissare il cilindro, da dove altri tentacoli stavano emergendo, e cominciai ad arretrare dall'orlo della buca. Sul viso della gente che mi circondava vidi che lo stupore cedeva il posto all'orrore. Da ogni parte, si levavano esclamazioni inarticolate. Ci fu un generale movimento all'indietro. Notai che il garzone stava ancora affannandosi sull'orlo della buca. Mi trovai solo, e vidi che la gente dall'altra parte della buca fuggiva all'impazzata, compreso Stent. Tornai a fissare il cilindro e un terrore indicibile s'impadronì di me. Restai lì, impietrito, con gli occhi sbarrati. Una massa grigiastra e arrotondata, grande press'a poco come un orso, stava uscendo lentamente e faticosamente dal cilindro. Come s'incurvò per emergerne e il sole la colpì in pieno, scintillò come cuoio bagnato. Due larghi occhi scuri mi stavano guardando fisso. Era rotonda e, se così si può dire, aveva un viso. Sotto gli occhi c'era una bocca, i cui orli privi di labbra tremavano, si agitavano e colavano saliva. Il corpo ansimava e pulsava convulsamente. Una scarna appendice tentacolare si aggrappò all'orlo del cilindro, un'altra ondeggiò in aria. Coloro che non hanno mai visto un marziano vivo, possono difficilmente immaginare il bizzarro orrore del suo aspetto. La caratteristica bocca a V rovesciata, l'assenza dell'osso frontale e del mento sotto la linea dritta del labbro inferiore, il tremito incessante della bocca, i gruppi di tentacoli da Gorgone, l'ansimare affannato dei polmoni in un'atmosfera inconsueta, per via della forza di gravità più pesante sulla terra - soprattutto, la straordinaria intensità di quegli occhi immensi - producevano un effetto molto simile alla nausea. In quella viscida pelle scura c'era un che di fungoso, e nella goffa cautela dei suoi lenti movimenti, qualcosa di indicibilmente terribile. Fin da quel primo incontro, da quella prima occhiata, fui sopraffatto dal disgusto e dalla paura. D'improvviso il mostro scomparve. Era caduto oltre l'orlo del cilindro ed era precipitato nella buca, con un tonfo simile a quello che può produrre la caduta di un grande blocco di cuoio. Lo udii emettere un curioso grido inarticolato, e, subito dopo, un'altra di quelle creature apparve nell'ombra cupa dell'apertura. In quell'istante, l'irrigidimento del terrore che mi aveva colto scomparve. Mi voltai e, correndo all'impazzata, mi diressi verso il primo gruppo di alberi, a un centinaio di metri circa; ma correvo a zigzag, inciampando, perché non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle cose. Lì, tra alcuni piccoli alberi di pino e dei cespugli di ginestra, mi fermai, ansante, e aspettai gli ulteriori sviluppi della situazione. La landa intorno alle cave di sabbia era disseminata di gente che, come me, stava immobile, in preda a una sorta di terrore e di fascino, con gli occhi fissi su quelle creature, o, piuttosto, sul pietrisco ammucchiato sull'orlo della buca dove esse si trovavano. Poi, con un nuovo brivido di terrore, vidi un oggetto rotondo, nero, che si agitava su e giù lungo l'orlo della buca. Era la testa del garzone che era precipitato lungo la scarpata, ma contro il cielo infiammato del tramonto pareva un piccolo punto nero. Ecco la sua spalla, un ginocchio; poi tornò a scivolare indietro, finché soltanto la testa fu visibile. D'improvviso scomparve, e mi parve di udire un grido lontano. Per un attimo provai l'impulso di correre ad aiutarlo, ma la paura mi vinse. Poi tutto rimase invisibile, nascosto dalla buca profonda e dal cumulo di sabbia che la caduta del cilindro aveva formato. Chiunque si fosse avanzato lungo la strada che unisce Chobham a Woking sarebbe rimasto stupito a quello spettacolo: una dispersa moltitudine di un centinaio di persone o poco più che, in un grande circolo irregolare, se ne stava nei fossati, dietro i cespugli, dietro le palizzate e le siepi, scambiandosi poche parole, e quelle poche in grida convulse ed eccitate, e che guardava, guardava fisso, qualche cumulo di sabbia. Il carrettino della birra era rimasto lì, bizzarro relitto, nero contro l'incendio del cielo, e nelle cave di sabbia c'era una fila di carrozze abbandonate, i cui cavalli affondavano il muso nel sacchetto di avena. Español 4 - SE ABRE EL CILINDRO Se ponía ya el sol cuando volví al campo comunal. Varios grupos diseminados llegaban apresuradamente desde Woking, y una o dos personas regresaban a sus 12 hogares. La multitud que rodeaba el pozo habíase acrecentado y se recortaba contra el cielo amarillento. Eran quizá unas doscientas personas. Oí voces y me pareció notar movimientos como de lucha alrededor de la excavación. Esto hizo que imaginara cosas raras. Al acercarme más oí la voz de Stent: —¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! Un muchacho adelantóse corriendo hacia mí. —Se está moviendo—me dijo al pasar—. Se desenrosca. No me gusta y me voy a casa. Seguí avanzando hacia la multitud. Tuve la impresión de que había doscientas o trescientas personas dándose codazos y empujándose unas a otras, y entre ellas no eran las mujeres las menos activas. —¡Se ha caído al pozo!—gritó alguien. —¡Atrás!—exclamaron varios. La muchedumbre se apartó un tanto y aproveché la oportunidad para abrirme paso a codazos. Todos parecían muy excitados y oí un zumbido procedente del pozo. —¡Oiga!—exclamó Ogilvy en ese momento—. Ayúdenos a mantener a raya a estos idiotas. Todavía no sabemos lo que hay dentro de este condenado casco. Vi a un joven dependiente de una tienda de Woking que se hallaba parado sobre el cilindro y trataba de salir del pozo. El gentío le había hecho caer con sus empujones. Desde el interior del casco estaban desenroscando la tapa y ya se veían unos cincuenta centímetros de la reluciente rosca. Alguien se tropezó conmigo y estuve a punto de caer sobre la tapa. Me volví, y al hacerlo debió haberse terminado de efectuar la abertura y la tapa cayó a tierra con un sonoro golpe. Di un codazo a la persona que estaba detrás de mí y volví de nuevo la cabeza hacia el objeto. Por un momento me pareció que la cavidad circular era completamente negra. Tenía entonces el sol frente a los ojos. Creo que todos esperaban ver salir a un hombre, quizá algo diferente de los terrestres, pero, en esencia, un ser como los humanos. Estoy seguro de que tal fue mi idea, Pero mientras miraba vi algo que se movía entre las sombras. Era de color gris y se movía sinuosamente, y después percibí dos discos luminosos parecidos a ojos, Un momento más tarde se proyectó en el aire y hacia mí algo que se asemejaba a una serpiente gris no más gruesa que un bastón. A ese primer tentáculo siguió inmediatamente otro. Me estremecí súbitamente. Una de las mujeres que estaban más atrás lanzó un grito agudo. Me volví a medias, sin apartar los ojos del cilindro, del cual se proyectaban 13 otros tentáculos más, y comencé a empujar a la gente para alejarme del borde del pozo. Vi que el terror reemplazaba al asombro en los rostros de los que me rodeaban. Oí exclamaciones inarticuladas procedentes de todas las gargantas y hubo un movimiento general hacia atrás. El dependiente seguía esforzándose por salir del agujero. Me encontré solo y noté que la gente del lado opuesto del pozo echaba a correr. Entre ellos iba Stent. Miré de nuevo hacia el cilindro y me dominó un temor incontrolable, que me obligó a quedarme inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en el proyectil que llegara de Marte. Un bulto redondeado, grisáceo y del tamaño aproximado al de un oso se levantaba con lentitud y gran dificultad saliendo del cilindro. Al salir y ser iluminado por la luz relució como el cuero mojado. Dos grandes ojos oscuros me miraban con tremenda fijeza. Era redondo y podría decirse que tenía cara. Había una boca bajo los ojos: la abertura temblaba, abriéndose y cerrándose convulsivamente mientras babeaba. El cuerpo palpitaba de manera violenta. Un delgado apéndice tentacular se aferró al borde del cilindro; otro se agitó en el aire. Los que nunca han visto un marciano vivo no pueden imaginar lo horroroso de su aspecto. La extraña boca en forma de uve, con su labio superior en punta; la ausencia de frente; la carencia de barbilla debajo del labio inferior, parecido a una cuña; el incesante palpitar de esa boca; los tentáculos, que le dan el aspecto de una gorgona; el laborioso funcionamiento de sus pulmones en nuestra atmósfera; la evidente pesadez de sus movimientos, debido a la mayor fuerza de gravedad de nuestro planeta, y en especial la extraordinaria intensidad con que miran sus ojos inmensos... Todo ello produce un efecto muy parecido al de la náusea. Hay algo profundamente desagradable en su piel olivácea, y algo terrible en la torpe lentitud de sus tediosos movimientos. Aun en aquel primer encuentro, y a la primera mirada, me sentí dominado por la repugnancia y el terror. Súbitamente desapareció el monstruo. Había rebasado el borde del cilindro cayendo a tierra con un golpe sordo, como el que podría producir una gran masa de cuero al dar con fuerza en el suelo. Le oí lanzar un grito ronco, y de inmediato apareció otra de las criaturas en la sombra profunda de la boca del cilindro. Ante eso me sentí liberado de mi inmovilidad, giré sobre mis talones y eché a correr desesperadamente hacia el primer grupo de árboles, que se hallaba a unos cien metros de distancia; pero corrí a tropezones y medio de costado, pues me fue imposible dejar de mirar a los monstruos. Una vez entre los pinos y matorrales me detuve jadeante y aguardé el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. El campo comunal alrededor de los arenales estaba salpicado de gente que, como yo, miraba con terror y fascinación a esas criaturas, o mejor dicho, al 14 montón de tierra levantado al borde del pozo en el cual se hallaban, Y luego, con renovado terror, vi un objeto redondo y negro que sobresalía del pozo. Era la cabeza del dependiente, que cayera en él. De pronto logró levantarse y apoyar una rodilla en el borde, pero volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que sólo quedó visible su cabeza. Súbitamente desapareció y me pareció oír un grito lejano. Tuve el impulso momentáneo de correr a prestarle ayuda, pero fue más fuerte mi pánico que mi voluntad. Luego no se vio nada más que los montones de arena proyectados hacia afuera por la caída del cilindro. Cualquiera que llegara desde Chobham o Woking se habría asombrado ante el espectáculo: una multitud de unas cien o más personas paradas en un amplio círculo irregular, en zanjas, detrás de matorrales, portones y setos, hablando poco y mirando con fijeza hacia unos cuantos montones de arena. La carretilla de gaseosas destacábase contra el cielo carmesí y en los arenales había una hilera de vehículos cuyos caballos pateaban el suelo o comían tranquilamente el grano de los morrales pendientes de sus cabezas. Português IV. A abertura do cilindro Quando regressei ao baldio já era pôr-do-sol. Via grupos dispersos que chegavam, apressados, dos lados de Woking e uma ou outra pessoa que se afastava. A multidão aumentara em redor do fosso e recortava-se, escura, no amarelo-limão do céu - umas duzentas pessoas, talvez. Falavam em voz alta e parecia desenrolar-se, perto do fosso, uma espécie de luta. Imaginei que estavam a acontecer coisas estranhas. Quando me aproximei, ouvi a voz de Stent: - Voltem para trás! Voltem para trás! Um rapaz passou por mim a correr. - Está a mexer-se - disse-me -, aparafusa e desaparafusa. Não gosto daquilo. Vou p’ra casa, vou. Aproximei-me da multidão. Na realidade, creio, encontravam-se ali duzentas ou trezentas pessoas que se acotovelavam e empurravam umas às outras, e as duas ou três damas que se achavam presentes não eram, de modo algum, as menos activas... Caiu no fosso - gritou alguém. Voltem para trás - diziam várias pessoas. A multidão hesitou durante alguns momentos e eu abri caminho com os cotovelos. Todos pareciam extremamente excitados. Ouvi um zunido peculiar provindo do fosso. - Ouçam! - gritou Ogilvy. - Ajudem a afastar esses idiotas. Bem sabem que não fazemos ideia do que está dentro desta maldita coisa! Vi um jovem, creio que era empregado de balcão em Woking, em cima do cilindro, tentando sair do buraco. A multidão empurrara-o para lá. A extremidade do cilindro estava a ser desenrascada do interior. Viam-se sessenta centímetros de dois extraordinários parafusos. Alguém tropeçou em mim e quase fui arremessado contra a ponta do parafuso. Voltei-me e, neste momento, o parafuso deve ter saltado, pois a tampa do cilindro caiu sobre o cascalho com um estrondo atroador. Bati com o cotovelo na pessoa que se encontrava atrás de mim e fitei a Coisa novamente. Durante alguns momentos, aquela cavidade circular pareceu inteiramente negra. O Sol, no ocaso, batia-me nos olhos. Penso que todos esperavam ver emergir um homem - possivelmente, algo um pouco diferente dos homens terrestres, mas, nos aspectos essenciais, um homem. Sei que estavam à espera disso. Mas quando olhei vi qualquer coisa que se agitava na sombra: duas formas esverdeadas em movimentos revoltos, uma sobre a outra e, depois, dois discos luminosos - como olhos. A seguir, alguma coisa parecida com uma pequena serpente cinzenta, com a espessura aproximada de uma bengala, serpeou, projectando-se do meio que estremecia, e ziguezagueou na minha direcção - e, em seguida, surgiu outra coisa igual. Senti bruscamente um arrepio. Ouviu-se o guincho agudo de uma mulher atrás de mim. Voltei-me para trás, de olhos ainda fixos no cilindro do qual saíam outros tentáculos, e comecei a abrir caminho para me afastar da beira do fosso. Vi o espanto dar lugar ao horror nos rostos das pessoas que me cercavam. Ouvia exclamações sem nexo provindas de todos os lados. Assistia-se a um movimento geral de recuo. O empregado de balcão debatia-se ainda à beira do fosso. Eu estava sozinho. Do outro lado, a multidão corria, até mesmo Stent. Olhei novamente para o cilindro e senti um terror incontrolável. Fixei-o, petrificado. Uma grande massa redonda, acinzentada, com o tamanho aproximado de um urso, erguia-se lenta e penosamente do cilindro. Quando saiu e foi banhada pela luz, reluziu como couro molhado. Dois grandes olhos escuros fitavam-me, imperturbáveis. A massa que os emoldurava, decerto a cabeça, era redonda e podia-se dizer que tinha um rosto, com uma boca debaixo dos olhos, cuja orla sem lábios tremia, arquejava e gotejava saliva. Toda a criatura ofegava e pulsava convulsivamente. Um apêndice delgado, tentacular, aferrava-se à superfície do cilindro; outro retorcia-se no ar. Aqueles que nunca viram um marciano vivo mal podem conceber o horror que causava a sua estranha aparência. A característica boca em forma de V, o lábio superior pontiagudo, a ausência de rugas na testa e o queixo debaixo do lábio inferior cuneiforme, a agitação incessante da boca, os gorgóneos grupos de tentáculos, a respiração tumultuosa dos pulmões numa atmosfera que lhes era estranha, a lentidão e custo evidente dos movimentos por causa da maior energia gravitacional da Terra - sobretudo, a extraordinária intensidade dos olhos imensos -, tudo isto era simultaneamente vital, intenso, inumano, mutilado e monstruoso. Havia qualquer coisa de fungoso na pele castanha oleosa, algo indescritivelmente repelente nos movimentos desgraciosos e monótonos. Mesmo neste primeiro encontro, neste primeiro olhar, senti asco e náuseas. Bruscamente, o monstro vacilou. Perdera o equilíbrio na borda do cilindro e caíra no fosso, com um baque semelhante ao da queda de uma grande massa de couro. Ouvi-lhe um característico grito abafado e, sem demora, a outra criatura emergiu indistintamente da profunda sombra da abertura. Voltei-me e corri como louco ao encontro das árvores mais próximas, a cerca de noventa metros de distância, mas corria obliquamente e aos tropeções, pois não podia desviar os olhos daquilo. Detive-me entre um grupo de pinheiros jovens, arquejante, e aguardei por novos acontecimentos. Em redor, pelos areais do baldio espalhavam-se pessoas mergulhadas, como eu, num terror meio fascinado, ora fitando aquelas criaturas, ora o monte de cascalho à beira do fosso. E, então, ainda mais horrorizado, vi uma forma preta, redonda, que aparecia e desaparecia à beira do fosso. Era a cabeça do empregado de balcão; parecia um pequeno objecto negro, desenhando-se no céu quente do oeste. Conseguira erguer o ombro e o joelho e pareceu escorregar novamente até se ver só a cabeça. De súbito, vacilou e pareceu-me ouvir um débil grito. Senti um impulso momentâneo de voltar para trás e ajudá-lo, mas o medo que sentia foi mais forte. Nesse momento não se via nada; estava tudo oculto pelo profundo fosso e pelo monte de areia que o impacte do cilindro provocara. Qualquer pessoa que viesse pela estrada de Chobham ou Woking ficaria assombrada com o espectáculo que se lhe depararia aos olhos - uma multidão que diminuíra continuamente, de cerca de cem pessoas ou mais, disposta num grande círculo irregular, em valas, atrás de arbustos, atrás de portões e de sebes, proferindo poucas ou nenhumas palavras e essas em gritos breves e excitados e fitando, fitando intensamente, alguns montes de areia. O carrinho de mão do refresco de gengibre, abandonado, desenhava-se negro no céu rubro e, nos areais, via-se uma fila de veículos abandonados, cujos cavalos comiam das cevadeiras ou raspavam o chão.